


Burn, Laurens' Rendition

by MissusLlama98



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, boyslove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusLlama98/pseuds/MissusLlama98
Summary: A rewrite of "Burn" from Hamilton, through the perspective of John Laurens.(I saw one done from the POV after his death (SPOILER ALERT), but this is from the moments just after the wedding of Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler.)





	Burn, Laurens' Rendition

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was browsing through the murky depths of Pinterest, when I discovered a version of "Burn" written from Laurens' POV (obviously post "Laurens' Interlude") Whilst it did make me cry, I thought it would be cool to write another version, but from an earlier point in the musical - so, I settled with just after the wedding (most likely pre "Satisfied", or at least it would go alongside it, considering both he and Angelica are members of the 'I wish I was marrying A. Ham Club')
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> A.N: Laurens deserved the world! (So did Eliza!)

** "Burn" **

(Original Lyrics by Lin-Manuel Miranda)

 

**_I'll keep every letter you wrote me_                                      **

**_So, I can cherish the moments_ **

**_Of when you were mine_ **

**_You still say that you’re mine_ **

**_You’re no longer just mine_ **

 

**_Do you remember what you said_ **

**_When you first touched my heart?_ **

**_You said_ **

**_You’ve stolen into my love_ **

**_There is nothing that can keep us apart.”_ **

 

**_I let your words drown my senses_ **

**_Your passion killed all my defences_ **

**_We built a palace out of our moments_ **

**_Your smile was regal_ **

**_Do you still read the letters I wrote you?_ **

**_Do you still feel all the emotions_ **

**_In every line_ **

**_I held back no resign_ **

**_I still wish you were mine_ **

**_Now the world seems to_ **

 

**_Burn_ **

**_Burn_ **

 

**_Eliza married the letters you wrote her_ **

**_And you never once told this girl how_ **

**_I was the first into your bed_ **

**_In hiding that side, are you ashamed of our lives?_ **

**_I’ll remember what you have said_ **

**_Now the wedding is done_ **

**_You said_ **

**_“Laurens, nothing has changed_ **

**_My heart only belongs to one.”_ **

 

**_Your words are not lies, but still they hurt me_ **

**_You’ll bed her, now that you’ve wed her_ **

**_Then you’ll find me outside patiently waiting_ **

**_Because I still want you_ **

 

**_You, you, you…_ **

 

**_I need to be a part of your narrative_ **

**_Let futures historians gasp at how Laurens_ **

**_Reacted when you stole his heart_ **

**_Alex, you made it restart_ **

**_I will forever feel it_ **

 

**_Burn_ **

**_With you it shall burn_ **

 

**_I give you this place in my heart_ **

**_There’s always a place in my bed_ **

**_I’ll love you, even after I’m dead_ **

**_She gets your legacy_ **

**_But I get the memories, and precious nights with you_ **

**_Alexander, you’ve stolen my heart_ **

**_I’ll soon be back into your bed_ **

**_The war is our sanctuary to wed_ **

**_It’s where we make memories_ **

**_It’s where you are mine_ **

 

**_Let our love burn_ **


End file.
